Digimon Chronicles: Data Files
by Elegon
Summary: In a world of Chaos and Data, its nice to have Heroes looking out for the defenseless. Series of Oneshots.


The moment Caleb woke up, he should've realized it was going to be a rough day. From the pain of that first ray of light and almost stepping on Guilmon X's tail or the strange sounds of Spadamon crying for chocolate, should've made him get back in bed and never get up.

But, he decided to get up anyway. He was used to waking up and cooking Jeanette something for breakfast, but now that she could see, he didn't need to do that anymore. In fact, the first thing he smelled was the disaster of an ex-blind girl's cooking.

He ran into the kitchen of their new house to find a blue fire burning the stove, oven, countertop, and strangely the overflowing sink. He grabbed a fire extinguisher from underneath the sink, while silently thanking Chelsea for the gift, and he put out the massive kitchen fire. Maybe he needed some new rules while his newly sighted cousin was getting used to the sense of sight. #1: No fire.

Jeanette and Spadamon made themselves a bowl of Chocolate Rice Krispies (after Caleb convinced them not to use the microwave for anything); while Guilmon X stood at the fridge and ate anything he could get inside his mouth. So, Caleb was left with a piece of fruit and some orange juice.

"What are your plans for the day?" Caleb asked Jeanette. "I hear Chelsea's boyfriend is back in town today, so I'm sure she'll be busy with him."

"Actually," Jeanette smiled," I'm going with Chelsea and Catherine to go see my first movie. Something about tiny blue people in New York. She said Will was going with Leya to find Reaver's place of operations."

"Then, maybe I'll join Elegon at his first day of school with those other kids," Caleb sighed. "Guilmon X, you can do with some experience in making new friends." He only got a growl from the red dinosaur as a response.

"Maybe I don't want one!" someone yelled. Caleb and Jeanette exchanged confused glances as they ran outside to find Elegon screaming at Chelsea from the street.

"That's because you never had one!" she argued. "Get back in here you jackass, you're making a scene!"

"For who, the ten people that live on our street or the twenty Digimon that live here?" Elegon teased. "They'll find out eventually! Plus, if I come back inside you can just beat me with that wooden spoon you're hiding behind your back!"

"Get in here!" Chelsea repeated. "I mean, please come inside. I'll cook breakfast and we'll have fun together. I promise not to hurt you."

"Everyone, stand clear!" Elegon warned. "When god strikes her down for lying like that, it might take anyone to close with her!"

"You bastard!" Chelsea ran at an amazing speed and tackled Elegon, twisting his arm behind his back and dragging him back into the house.

Caleb looked around and saw Kathryn laughing hysterically with Logan and Leya shaking her head in disappointment. Maybe he should make different plans for the day, considering Elegon was more than likely going to be dead.

Caleb turned around, about to go back inside, when he saw a Japanese girl his age, standing down the street, smiling and laughing. His heart seemed to skip a beat when he saw her short black hair and glistening hazel eyes, hiding behind a pair of glasses. But what really amazed him was the Digimon next to her and the blue and red X-Digivice on her wrist.

KoKabuterimon. Caleb recognized the blue and red shell, large forehead horn, the green eyes, the yellow scarf blowing around his neck, even the resemblance to a normal Tentomon. That was an X-Antibody Digimon and it was supposed to be extinct at that.

"Did you hear me Caleb?" Jeanette asked. Caleb blinked back into reality and looked at his cousin, incredibly confused. "I said 'I'm gonna go to the store.' Guilmon X just wiped out everything in the fridge! Feed him more than one time a day!"

"He eats three meals!" Caleb defended. "Since Spadamon hatched, he's been eating more chocolate than Willy Wonka! At least Guilmon X eats something healthy, even if it is accidental."

"Chocolate is healthy!" Spadamon huffed. "It's the cure to anything and everything!"

"Sure it is," Caleb laughed. He glanced back down the street and realized the girl was gone, but when he looked for her, she was standing at Elegon's house with KoKabuterimon. "Come on Guilmon X, we gotta go!" Caleb grabbed his partner's tail and rushed out of the house.

"Get back here you idiot!" Chelsea screamed. Caleb stopped at the lawn when he saw Elegon fly out of the door over the girl's head with Chelsea running right behind him. "Run as much as you want, I will catch you!"

"What's wrong with these people?" KoKabuterimon asked in a shrill voice. "Samantha, is it smart to ask them for help? Maybe we can find someone else?"

"This is the only place in Shore City with other Digidestined," Samantha smiled. "Oh, hello there." Caleb blushed when he realized the girl, now named Samantha, was talking to him.

"Uh," he answered. Caleb had faced off against an immeasurable amount of Digimon, hundreds of rogue Tamers, and even a few evil sludge monsters bent on world conquest through cheese, but right now a single girl had made him speechless.

"Samantha, I think this boy is strange," KoKabuterimon whispered. "Can't we just find someone else to help us?"

"Help with what?" Guilmon X barked. "Got a fight for me? Let's go! Now!" Guilmon X was nearly hopping with excitement at the idea of a fight. Caleb did his best to calm down the rambunctious dinosaur, but the Rookie was too happy.

"Sorry about him," Caleb apologized meekly. "He gets excited about anything violent. You said you needed help with something? I'd be happy to lend any assistance."

"I just need someone to help me get my brother and his friends," she explained. "They're stuck in the sewers with some strange Digimon. If you can help me, that'd be great!"

"Sewers?" Caleb asked. "What are they doing down there?"

"They're three boys with giant rats for partners," Samantha groaned. "The better question is: what took them a whole day to get lost down there?"

"Samantha, I don't think it's smart for us to go down there!" KoKabuterimon whined. "It smells and the dinosaur is scaring me!"

"Could you put that on a leash?" Samantha asked. "I'm pretty sure that thing is feral and dangerous."

"He'll be fine once he gets down there," Caleb assured her. "Come on, we should get going before your brother and his friends get hurt or get really lost in those mazes."

"How do we get in?" Samantha asked. "I think Rex found a pothole, but KoKabuterimon can fit down those."

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon X blasted a large ball of fire at the ground and broke a manhole open. He nudged a hesitant KoKabuterimon down the hole, while Caleb and Samantha jumped down after them.

* * *

The dark, slimy tunnels of sludge and grime filled the tween's noses with the smell of disgusting rotten food and waste. Guilmon X was snarling and trudging forward with a frightened KoKabuterimon walking behind him, hoping he wouldn't have to fight anyone.

Caleb glanced at Samantha several times, his mouth going dry every time he thought about talking to her. He wanted to punch himself for getting so ridiculously shy about her. She was just a girl, right?

"I'm sure Rex and his friends would've come in somewhere up ahead," Samantha said, bringing Caleb back to reality. "They shouldn't have gotten to far ahead."

Guilmon X stopped suddenly, making everyone incredibly tensed. He sniffed the air and faced behind them, snarling with an attack about to form in his jaws. Caleb felt water creeping into his shoes and realized what Guilmon X had figured out.

"We gotta move!" Caleb told Samantha. He picked her up and ran down the tunnel as Guilmon X grabbed KoKabuterimon with his mouth and followed his partner.

Caleb ran until he found an opening, unfortunately it led him to a dead end. On the other side of the opening was nothing but a huge drain that head downward.

"Can KoKabuterimon fly?" Caleb asked, looking up a very distant opening in the ceiling.

"Help, is anyone out there?" a voice cried from below.

"That's Rex!" Samantha realized. "We have to get down there! Quick!" Caleb looked down, but the end of the sewers was impossible to see from so high up.

"Caleb," Guilmon X growled. "The water's coming. Just thought I should remind you."

"Maybe if you Digivolved we can get out of here," Caleb thought. "But, it might take to long." Caleb punched the wall of the tunnel in frustration, when he remembered something. "Everyone, get ready! We're riding the waves down there."

"What?" KoKabuterimon squealed. "No way am I getting sewer sludge on my scarf!"

"Are you a girl?" Guilmon X asked.

"Of course she is," Samantha told him. "What else would she be?" Caleb was going to say something when the tunnel was suddenly flooded with a massive amount of water. He grabbed hold of Samantha and felt himself being pushed down with the water.

* * *

Slime was on the walls. Slime was on the ceiling. Slime was on the floors. But the worst part of all, slime was on him.

Caleb slowly opened his eyes as he realized he wasn't falling anymore. He tried to move, but he was trapped in a casing of pure slime. He motioned his hands into the form of an arrow, hoping to make his bow appear, but it was to no prevail.

He looked around and realized that Samantha was nowhere in sight. In fact, he couldn't even see Guilmon X trying to destroy anything. He didn't even hear the sound of KoKabuterimon whining about the sewers.

Caleb struggled in his slimy prison, hoping to break free, when he heard the sound of something wiggling. He looked up and saw a large green slug fall from the ceiling, followed by a yellow slug and a pink snail. Geremon. Numemon. KaratsukiNumemon. Three Digimon, perfect for the sewer and its sludge.

"Stop struggling," Geremon slurped. "That's my strongest slime. Nothing can break it."

"What have you done with my friends?" Caleb asked, trying not to throw up. "Where am I? Tell me. Now!"

"You are in no place to tell me to do anything," Geremon laughed. "You're my prisoner! And until the Black King gets back, you're staying this way."

"King?" Caleb asked. "What King?"

"The Black King of the Sewers!" Numemon giggled. "He found us our wonderful home!"

"Oh, so your leader is a rogue Digimon that found his way into the sewers?" Caleb smiled. The one thing he knew how to do was get information from anyone.

"_Is_ the King a Digimon?" KaratsukiNumemon asked.

"Quit listening to him and questioning our messiah of sludge," Geremon snapped. Caleb felt his skin crawl for the thousandth time when he heard that.

"Sounds like I know all I need to," Caleb laughed. His chest exploded in a blood red glow as a symbol of an arrow brazened his skin on his right forearm. The slime casing vaporized and Caleb stood up, wiping off a few pieces of hard slime on his shoulder.

"Rock Breaker!" A fireball rocketed down the tunnel, filling it with a red blaze, hitting and turning KaratsukiNumemon into a Digi-Egg. Caleb motioned his hands and his crimson bow appeared in them. He pulled the string back and aimed it at Numemon, firing a single shot and piercing the Digimon in the head, deleting it instantly.

"Why don't you take us to your leader?" Caleb teased, readying another arrow at Geremon. Geremon gulped down what Caleb hoped was spit.

"Follow me," the Digimon laughed nervously. Geremon slugged his way down the hallway, with Caleb keeping his arrow aimed at the Champion and Guilmon X ready to fire another attack at any time.

Geremon led the duo further into the sewer chamber, until he brought them into a large room, where Samantha was in a slime casing with KoKabuterimon, three boys, and three Gazimon.

Caleb looked at the first boy, amazed at how much he looked like Samantha, except for the fact he had brown hair and his eyes were as wild as Guilmon X's. He must've been around 14, but the other two looked just like 13-year-old twins; they had Mediterranean tans, sandy brown hair, and strangely worrisome brown eyes.

"Caleb!" Samantha yelled. "Help us!" Geremon fired a ball of sludge at her, closing her mouth and silencing her. Caleb fired his arrow, striking the Digimon in the back of his head and leaving behind a Digi-Egg.

Geremon, Numemon, KaratsukiNumemon, and Raremon—large grey sludge monsters with mismatched body parts—flooded the room with their stink. Caleb fired his arrows, freeing Samantha and the boys, while Guilmon X freed their Digimon.

"Level the place!" Caleb commanded his partner. His mark radiated with energy as his Digivice exploded its crimson light.

"Guilmon X…Digivolve too…" Guilmon X leaped into the air, breathing a torrent of fire that engulfed his entire body. Guilmon X fell out of the fire as a new Digimon. He stood on two feet with red scales, bared his razor sharp claws, his black stripes moved around his thigh and wrists, his tail became spiked at the end and his head held three small horns at the base of the Hazard symbol. "…Growlmon X!"

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon X exploded with a mighty blast of heat, literally tearing apart two Raremon and throwing back ten of the Numemon into the walls. Growlmon X slowly walked forward, ripping his claws into anyone that came too close to him.

"My name is Caleb Tunkar," he warned, pulling back another arrow. "I wield the Crest of Warriors. Let my friends go, or prepare to feel destruction under the hands of a twelve-year-old boy!"

"Attack!" the sludge monsters yelled. Growlmon X turned into a frenzy fighter, grabbing and ripping apart Raremon and Numemon. The Gazimon started sinking their claws into the Geremon and tore them to shreds. KoKabuterimon lifted a Raremon, throwing him into a pile of KaratsukiNumemon.

"Get behind me!" Caleb directed the other kids. They all ran out of the battlefield barely dodging sludge and fire. Caleb sent an arrow, barely missing Rex's head and sinking into the slimy skin of a Numemon trying to grab unto him.

"Thank you so much," Samantha said, hugging Caleb tightly. Once again, the brave hero was left speechless by this one girl. The only thing worse, her brother and his friends were there to laugh at him.

"Maybe we should give them a moment, huh Skylar?" one of the twins laughed, elbowing the other.

"I don't think Rex will like that Ash," the other twin laughed. Rex stopped laughing and side kicked both of them, shutting them up.

"Let her go," Rex warned seriously. Samantha let go of Caleb and glared at her brother, breaking the focus on his face.

"Don't get an attitude," Samantha told him. "If it wasn't for your stupid idea of coming down here, we wouldn't need his help."

"You didn't have to come down here," Rex snapped. "We would've figured out a way to escape eventually."

"We were locked up—"Skylar began.

"—in slime and sludge," Ash finished.

"Whose side are you on?" Rex asked.

"The side that gets them to safety," Samantha replied. "Quit acting like a big shot. We need to work with Caleb if we want to get out of here."

"Look," Rex said, pointing at Caleb. "Get us out of here and I'll think about letting you join our team." Caleb stared at the finger before realizing it was clenched around a basic Digivice. Caleb shot three arrows, each one piercing Rex's, Skylar's, and Ash's Digivice and changing it; Rex's right wrist was covered in a black and red X-Digivice; Skylar's right wrist was covered in a silver and yellow X-Digivice; and Ash's right wrist was covered in a purple and silver X-Digivice.

"Follow my lead," Caleb directed them. He raised his Digivice up and closed his eyes, with the other four following his movement. A symbol of an axe appeared on the right forearm of Rex's skin as a black axe with a red hilt, appeared in his hands; a symbol of a handgun appeared on Samantha's right forearm as twin pistols, one blue and the other red, appeared in her hands; a symbol of a sword brazened Ash's skin on his right forearm as a silver blade with a purple hilt, appeared in his hands; a symbol of a shield brazened the skin of Skylar's right forearm as a silver, circular shield with the symbol of a yellow sun, appeared in his hands.

"KoKabuterimon…Digivolve too…" KoKabuterimon exploded in lightning as she turned into energy and grew a new head, with a large silver blade for a horn, a single red eye, a metal armor for her head and small sensors to control the energy build-up being redirected into the armor. "…BladeKuwagamon!"

"Gazimon…Digivolve too…" Gazimon leaped into the air and was encased in a sphere of data and energy as he grew in size. He broke free of the casing as a large black dinosaur with a green Mohawk, red stripes along his body, brown bandages around his fingers, and bone claws with metal tips. "…DarkTyrannomon!

"Gazimon…Digivolve too…" Gazimon leaped into the air and was encased in a sphere of data and energy as he grew in size. He leaped out of the sphere, absorbing it into his body and revealed his new wolf-like body with silver hair, red patches of flaming fur, purple spikes coming out of his head and blades between his feet, along with purple bat-like wings around his neck. "…Sangloupmon!"

"Gazimon…Digivolve too…" Gazimon leaped into the air and was encased in a sphere of data and energy as he grew in size. The sphere shattered, leaving a white-winged creature with silver bracings, blue claws and tail, a silver mask, and golden symbols on his wrist bracings. "…Gargoylemon!"

"I think he's—"Skylar began, admiring his shield.

"—on the team," Ash finished, swinging his sword.

"Can't argue now," Rex awed, gripping his axe.

"Then let's test these out!" Samantha laughed cocking her handguns.

Caleb calmly walked into the fight, firing an arrow at every Geremon that came close to him. A slimy Numemon latched onto his leg and made him fall, but Caleb punched the creature, and impaled him with the sharp end of his crimson bow. A glint caught his eye as he spun around and sent a volley of arrows into a Raremon, stabbing him in the neck.

Rex saw the Raremon and jumped into the air, slashing two Numemon that tried to intercept him. He landed on the back of Raremon and brought his axe down as hard as possible, slicing the Digimon's neck in half and jumping off. Rex spun around, slicing Numemon and Geremon in half as they tried to jump on him.

Samantha shot her pistols at the Geremon crowding her brother, freezing them and heating them up, hardening their slime and breaking them as they impacted the ground. Samantha flipped backwards, firing her guns in mid-air, blasting Numemon and Geremon on the right of her and on the left. Samantha landed on the ground in front of a KaratsukiNumemon and blasted it with both of her gun, making a frozen Digi-sickle exploded, but Numemon and Geremon leaped onto her from the ceiling.

A silver shield flew in front of Samantha, protecting her from the Digimon and circling around, back onto Skylar's arm. He dived downwards, dodging a slime ball from a Geremon, and then tossed his shield, slicing his head off and cutting down an arc of Digimon, until he latched it back on his forearm. A Geremon sludged the ground and made Skylar slip into an ambush of Raremon and Numemon.

Ash slashed a slime ball in half, protecting his brother and giving him a chance to stand up. He swiped his blade across the neck of several Raremon and stabbed four Numemon in the head and sent them flying. He spun around and sliced a few of the Numemon in half, coating his sword in slime.

Caleb shot several arrows and impaled them in the head of several Geremon, while Samantha blasted more of the Numemon, destroying them with fire and ice. Rex spun his axe and hit the frozen Numemon like baseballs, throwing them into Raremon, while Ash and Skylar smashed the hardened slime Digimon. The entire team of humans gathered in a circle, breaking and slicing the Digimon around them.

"Don't let them in the circle!" Caleb told them, firing his arrows. They all nodded their heads and kept up their fight, even with the large explosions coming from their partners.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon X blasted another huge ball of fire at a Raremon and watched as the data flew off from him. Growlmon X sunk his claws into the face of another Raremon, ripping it apart and blasting a ball of flames into a swarm of Geremon and Numemon.

"Fire Blast!" DarkTyrannomon sunk his claws into the back of a Raremon, and blasted him with a ball of fire from his mouth. He swatted his hands back and sent a swarm of KaratsukiNumemon into the walls of the tunnel.

"Spark Blade!" BladeKuwagamon flew at an amazing speed, slicing straight through several Numemon and KaratsukiNumemon. She exploded into a blasted of lightning and flew straight through five Raremon and left behind their data.

"Sticker Blade!" Sangloupmon landed on top of a Geremon, and then blasted a volley of sharp blades at several of the other Geremon. He leaped onto a Raremon and pushed his blades in, letting data seep out in heavy doses and bringing the Digimon down to its knees.

"White Statue!" Gargoylemon unleashed a volley of white Gargoylemon statues that slammed on the Geremon and Numemon, crushing them and leaving behind data. The angelic Digimon blasted a statue at a Raremon, toppling him over and crushing several Geremon and KaratsukiNumemon.

The Humans and their Digimon partners fought against their slimy sewer foes, until the entire room became dark and a sudden burst of light revealed two figures; An Angel and a human man.

"Zen Spirit!" The Angel flew out of the light and shined a ray of healing luminescence on the slimy Digimon, healing them and giving them a new chance to fight. The figure of the man cracked his knuckles, grinning from the shadows.

"Who is that?" Samantha asked. Caleb pulled back another arrow, aiming it straight at the figure, readying himself for anything and Samantha cocked her guns. Rex spun his axe as Skylar gripped his shield and Ash clenched the sword in his hands.

"Your version of hell," the figure answered, leaping straight at the ground, dodging Caleb's arrow, narrowly missing Samantha's gunshots, smashing Skylar's shield and deflecting Rex's axe and Ash's sword with his own weapons. He landed in front of Caleb and raised his sword, bringing it down as fast as possible, making Caleb flinch in fear.

"Calm down dude," Elegon laughed. Caleb opened his eyes as he saw shadows slipping away from Elegon's face and revealing his maniacal smile. "I wouldn't really kill my only students."

"Elegon?" they all asked simultaneously. The teenager sheathed his sword and latched his shield on his back, laughing at the face on the kids.

"How was your first day of Digimon 101?" he asked. "It looks like it was pretty eventful. How can you even tell apart your Gazimon, they all look the same?"

"This is your idol?" Samantha asked her friends. "This pile of insanity is your Hero of Shore City? God, boys are stupid."

"How is this even possible?" Caleb asked. "You actually moved a whole herd of Digimon underneath the city just to train us? Wait, are _you _the Black King?"

"Black King sounds—"Ash began.

"—really racist, but appropriate," Skylar finished.

"No," Elegon interrupted. "After Galamon invaded, I found a few Numemon running around rampant and helped them find a place until I could get my hands on another place for them. I brought 'em down here and eventually a portal opened somewhere in the tunnels and this place flooded with them. They call me their savior because I saved them from some junkyard in the Digital World and they weren't safe, or something. But this has probably been going on for at least four months."

"Does Chelsea know?" Caleb asked simply. The look on Elegon's face gave him the answer. "I'm telling her."

"I can flood this entire sewer system and take you all down with me," he warned. "Not only do they live down here, they take care of the sewer systems and maintain the water valves. In fact, they do a better job than any of the humans that used to work here."

"Before you guys keep arguing," Rex said," I'd just like to take a moment to say: We got our partners to Digivolve, get new weapons, and a kickass Digivice!"

"Not as cool as mine though," Elegon mumbled. "Calm down students. This is just your first day and frankly you all failed except for Caleb."

"I'm not a student," Caleb laughed.

"Oh, didn't Jeanette tell you?" Elegon asked. "She signed you up last night. It's not just a coincidence that you got dragged down here with the troublesome trio and their rat pack. But the girl is a surprise and so is the giant lightning bug."

"Is there a purpose to you gathering us together?" Rex asked. "Or was this just a test?"

"Look," Elegon said, pulling out the Crest from his shirt. "Last night, I had a bad dream and I know for a fact theirs a war coming. I'm going to need all the help I can get and with you guys getting partners, it's just destiny for you to be apart of it. I don't want you to walk in completely blindsided by all these attacks and ambushes."

"So we're like a taskforce?" Rex asked. "Awesome!"

"Wait," Caleb wondered," why am I here? My partner can go Mega! I don't need to be taught anything!"

"Then this shouldn't—"Skylar began.

"—be a problem!" Ash finished.

"Wow, that was cool at first, but it's getting really annoying," Caleb retorted. "Can we at least get out of this slime hole, so I can send Guilmon X after my cousin and her chocoholic teddy bear?"

"We should totally hit the beach!" Ash cheered. "I've been itching to surf since the slime wave knocked us down here!"

"Did you make that happen too?" Samantha asked. "That's so freaking gross!"

"It's a sewer, how else do you think water's going to flood into this place?" Elegon asked. "Besides, if my time is right, the next one is coming… Now!" On cue, the entire tunnel started to vibrate as the slimy Digimon began to cheer and their partners' de-digivolved back to their Rookie forms.

"You crazy bastard!" Skylar yelled, falling into the flood of sewer water with the rest of the gang. Elegon laughed wildly as he stood on his shield, and surfed the sewer water with the new team of Digidestined.

Caleb looked around and realized the best part of the day: meeting Samantha and a new adventure starting. Even if Elegon was acting just as insane as his Mentor.


End file.
